


Tea and Honey

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto cannot get enough of Haru's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the first part. I am technically cheating since I've written three parts of the challenge already, but since I don't think I'll be able to post a part every single day this works for me. 
> 
> Most of the parts of this challenge will be short, at least that's what I'm hoping. 
> 
> 30 Day Otp NSFW Challenge
> 
> 2\. Kiss (Naked)

The low rumble of thunder echoed throughout the room, going unnoticed by the pair sprawled on the small sofa. A brief flash of lightening illuminated the dimly lit room before it was drenched in darkness. 

Makoto gripped Haru’s hips as he nibbled on the boy’s bottom lip. Haruka had began to grind their bare crotches together and if he didn’t stop Makoto was going to lose his mind. A drop of water fell from Haru’s damp black hair and landed on Makoto’s cheek, sliding down the brunette’s jaw. Makoto gasped when Haru broke away from their kiss to lick the droplet away, giving the soft skin a few nips when he was done. 

“C’mere.” Makoto’s voice was heavy with lust. He released Haruka’s hips and instead dragged the boy’s face back, wasting no time to attach himself to the raven's swollen pink lips. He wanted more of that beautiful mouth. He craved it with every nerve of his body. It was like an addiction, an _obsession_ with Haru’s lips. His tongue snaked inside the wet, hot mouth when Haru finally allowed him entrance. He tasted of tea and honey, and it made Makoto’s toes curl. He wanted to pin Haru down, to have more control over the willing body, but he didn’t move. He liked having Haru’s naked body on top of him, fighting to remain composed when Makoto knew all Haru wanted was to rub their cocks together. 

A groan slipped in between their lips when Haru gripped his hair a bit too hard. He was at his limit. 

This time Makoto broke away from the kiss, using all of his will power. Using what little light the rhythmic flashes of lightening produced, he gazed at the boy on his lap. His breath caught when he saw how red Haru’s lips had gotten. Red and puffy. 

Desire fluttered in his stomach. Unable to resist the beautiful raven, Makoto stood up, causing Haru to wrap his legs around his waist for fear of falling. Makoto carefully made his way toward their bedroom, ignoring the roaring storm going on outside.

Their eager lips met once more as soon as they reached the soft bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd be so kind.


End file.
